


No Two Alike

by VSSAKJ



Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: Has any one supposed it lucky to be born?I hasten to inform him or her it is just as lucky to die, and Iknow it.- Walt Whitman, Song of Myself 7





	No Two Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's Not For Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313875) by [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ). 



The morning after Martel breathed with Colette’s mouth and blinked with Colette’s eyes and cried with Colette’s tears, you told yourself it was the result you’d wanted.

The morning after you woke, running, with her hand clutching yours and him shadowing alongside you, you told yourself it was the only chance you had.

The morning after she halfway smiled and thanked you, you told yourself forgiveness was optional. 

The morning you woke with Kratos’s hair in your hands and Kratos’s touch on your skin and Lloyd’s name on your lips, you hated yourself more than you had ever hated Mithos.


End file.
